The Legends of the Twins
by monsterinthemirr0r
Summary: One night, the Cullen's find two car seats on there front step, giving Rosalie the opportunity to become the mom she always wanted to be. But what if those children aren't exactly human? And why did Rosalie kept it a secret that they weren't there biological family? Did she lost them forever? And what if the Volturi find out about them, the ultimate key to there collection? ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1 - Preface

**Preface.**

The young tribal protectors where together around the bonfire and the tribal elders. The counsel had found shocking news tomorrow morning and called a meeting together. The 10 members of the pack where sitting on the old tree trunk waiting eagerly.

''Young protectors,'' Billy Black, grandson of Ephraim Black began. ''We called a meeting because we found some shocking news this morning.'' He said.

''About what? Another vampire coven living in this residence?'' Samuel Uley, the Alpha for now asked. Authority clear in his voice.

The tribal elders chuckled. ''No,'' Old Quill said his face serious at the moment. ''We hide another legend for you all, because no one of you got a dream about the Legends of the Children.'' he said causing the pack to get angry and hurt.

''Didn't you trust us?'' A disappointed Seth Clearwater asked.

Billy shook his head. ''It hasn't to do anything with trust, young one. Let's tell them the story, shall we?'' he asked. The council members nodded.

''A long time ago,'' he said. ''In the thirteenth century, in Taha Aki's time. He got an dream about two children, powerful children. They are twins, a girl and a boy. So powerful, that they could make peace between the Quileute tribe and the cold ones or either make a war between the two creatures. The twins are immortal and stop aging at the mature age of sixteen. In his dream, the children get there abilities when they stop aging. But you must know, that one of the twins is more powerful than the other causing the not so powerful creature to be jealous. Much more about this legend isn't known yet, there's only one thing.'' Billy said in his secretive voice. Everyone was watching Billy with wide eyes, eager to know more.

''Every pack,'' Billy said and he chuckled softly when the pack members throw annoying looks at him because he stopped again with his story. ''Gets the dream about the twins, but Taka Aki said,_ ''When the twins are born, the pack who's now likely active don't get the dream and is destined to protect these children before the cold ones know about them.''_ Nobody of you got the dream, am i right?'' He asked looking in the crowd.

The pack members looked at each other and than shook there head at Billy. ''When did you start phasing, Samuel?'' Old Quill asked and looked at Sam. The first one that phased in the Uley Pack.

''Two years ago,'' Sam's deep voice said. ''Why?''

Billy looked at him. ''That day they where born,'' he said. ''They still have 14 years.''

''What do we do now?'' Jacob Black asked looking at his father with pleading eyes.

Billy Black sighed. ''I don't know son,'' he said and shook his head softly. ''I don't know.''


	2. Chapter 2 - Farewell

Okay, so i'm really sorry about the grammar mistakes in my last chapter and in this one. But you got to understand, that i'm 13 years old and English is not my first language. So please don't give me any reviews about my grammar mistakes, because i know that i have them. And by the way, this is not a Bella x Riley fanfiction only the plot is about them.

* * *

This is it.

There is no going back after this. It would eventually happen. Everyone is going to die once. There is not such a thing as forever, not without her. My first love, my wife, the mother of my newborn children and my soul mate.

The dark haired man with the golden eyes put the two car seats with pain in his un-beating heart down in front of the mansion. He looked at his precious children, who murdered there mother when they came out of the womb. But he never blamed _them_, but himself.

How could he be so stupid?

One thing is for sure, he never hated these precious children, _our miracles_ that's how she called them before she closed her eyes and met with death.

A wind breezed and he could smell the filthy wet dog smell. The tribal protectors, that's how they call themselves. Humans might misunderstand them as werewolves and vampires might think they are children of the moon. But no, just some shape-shifters from La Push.

Just like_ she_ used to be.

He took one last look at his children who where sleeping at the moment. He taped the note on the seats and kissed there cheeks for the last time. If the man could cry, he would. Oh, how he wish he could cry.

''I'm so sorry, my children. I love you, and will watch you both grow at the beautiful persons you'll become with your mother. I promise to protect you from any danger. I'm so sorry, to not walk you down to the aisle and teach you how to drive and many other things humans do with there children. I love you both so much, never forget that.'' He said and looked at his beautiful children for one last time before he took of running in the woods without looking back. It might be to painful for him.

The man crossed the border and the grey wolf - who was on patrol howled. He could hear clothes being torn and the paws connecting to the earth. The black one growled, he was _her_ brother - the alpha of the pack. He only know that she died, but didn't know how.

He closed his eyes and waited for death to come and get him. _Death is easy, peaceful. Life is harder. _He thought and he could feel his limbs leaving his body.

''I'm coming for you, Renee.'' He said. _Please forgive me._

And it all wen't black.


End file.
